This invention relates to articles of jewelry with interchangeable ornamental members and more particularly to an article of jewelry, by way of example, a ring, bracelet, earring, or necklace with an easy to manufacture, easy to use detachable ornamental member. High prices of gold, silver and platinum settings have created a market for jewelry with detachable ornamental members whereby expensive settings can be used with a variety of ornamental members, such as gemstones, insignia, cameos, and monograms.
The following patents are exemplary of prior developments in this field of inventive endeavor:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: Issued ______________________________________ 3,543,535 Dec. 1, 1970 3,635,047 Jan. 18, 1972 3,653,227 Apr. 4, 1972 3,693,376 Sept. 26, 1972, 3,933,011 Jan. 20, 1976 4,305,262 Dec. 15, 1981 4,488,415 Dec. 18, 1984 4,742,696 May 10, 1988 4,796,442 Jan. 10, 1989 4,905,482 Mar. 6, 1990 ______________________________________
The jewelry in the prior art having detachable ornamental members are either mechanically complicated, lack a secure means for retaining the members on their settings or are difficult to use. Another aspect is that it is often limited to specific jewelry styles. Another aspect is that it is often difficult to manufacture.
With the preceding in mind, it will be later appreciated that the present invention provides weighty advantages and benefits heretofore unavailable.